LAV-25
The Light Armored Vehicle-25 (LAV-25) is an eight-wheeled amphibious infantry fighting vehicle built by General Dynamics Land Systems Canada, based on the MOWAG Piranha and is used by the United States Navy SEALs and the United States Marine Corps in the Battlefield series. Battlefield 2 The LAV-25 is an IFV featured in Battlefield 2, operated by the US and its allies. Its PLA and MEC/Spetsnaz/Insurgent counterparts are the WZ-551 and the BTR-90, respectively. It sports three major differences compared to its counterparts: 1. The M242 Bushmaster cannon has a medium rate of fire - the ZPT-90 cannon on the WZ-551 has a lower rate of fire, and the Shipunov 2A42 cannon on the BTR-90 has a higher rate of fire - however, the M242 has a slightly lower muzzle velocity than the ZPT-90 - tied with the 2A42 - at 375m/s, and its explosive shells also have lower damage and slightly lower blast radius compared to the shells fired by the ZPT-90, while having higher damage and blast radius than those of the 2A42. Its M242 also has a longer cooldown time compard to those of the 2A42 and the ZPT-90, while taking the same amount of time to overheat as the 2A42. 2. The LAV-25 has two gun ports facing the rear of the vehicle - the WZ551 has just a single rear-facing gun port and the BTR-90 has none, since they're all located on the sides of the vehicle - meaning the LAV-25 will be less vulnerable to infantry attacks from behind. 3. Despite being an 8x8 IFV, it is actually the smallest IFV in the game - it length is roughly the same as the 6x6 WZ-551, and is slightly shorter than the BTR-90, while its overall height is the absolute lowest of the 3 IFVs in the game - it is lower than the BTR-90, itself slightly lower than the WZ-551. Its small hitbox combines with 2 rear-facing gun ports generally give it higher survivability compared to other IFVs. Its lower height also means it can engage close-in infantry easier as well. Other than these, any differences between the 3 are purely aesthetic. The secondary weapon of the LAV-25 is its TOW missile launcher. TOW missiles can be used to effectively engage enemy armored vehicles, and only 2 are needed to destroy an APC. In fact, the missile projectile is shared across the 3 IFVs and is referred to as "tow_missile" in the game file, hence the identical performance across other vehicles in the class. If possible, the player should always target enemy vehicles from the sides or rear, as armor as these locations are weaker, and the player is able to deal higher damage with their missiles as a result. The player should never use the TOW against infantry, due to its low blast radius and the player is given only 6 missiles to start off with, effectively wasting ammunition and precious time to reload an another one. The LAV-25 can carry 4 passengers, with each passenger having access to a firing-port mounted automatic rifle (referred to as "Firingport_M16" in the game file) that has 500 rounds of ammunition and there are no reserve ammunition. The weapon is accurate, especially when fired in short bursts, but it accuracy quickly deteriorates with prolonged automatic fire. The weapon also has an overheat threshold, and will overheat after about 5.5 seconds of continuous fire, further disecouraging players from spraying with the weapon. The LAV-25 is amphibious, allowing it to cross lakes, rivers, or other bodies of water too deep for other vehicles to travel. However, its swimming speed is very slow, much slower than those of RHIBs and PWCs, and also slower than its ground travel speed. Also, its cannon doesn't have too high an elevation, so the player should be mindful about enemy helicopters and potential ambushes from above, where its armor is also weaker. It is entirely possible to engage enemy helicopters, but only if done so from afar, or if the player is on a slope, but this is an extremely risky move, as attack helicopters can easily destroy the LAV-25 from a distance. If possible, the player should avoid confrontation with already airborne attack helicopters at all cost, unless as a last resort, and leave them for friendly mobile air-defense vehicle and aircraft. The vehicle should be used for its intended purpose: A well-protected infantry transport platform, with heavy weaponry and anti-armor capabilities to temporarily and briefly hold itself against main battle tanks, and its amphibious capabilities allow it to possibly infiltrate enemy lines by deep rivers or lakes where enemies might not expect. Main targets for the players are light vehicles and other APCs, while tanks can be engaged if the conditions are suitable. The player is also able to provide cover for dismounted infantry with their weaponry. With a good team, the vehicle can quickly move to the battlefield unobstructed and capture control points before the enemy is able to send down an artillery barrage at the flag in a safer manner compared to HMMWVs or DPVs. Or the player can help destroy enemy tanks by damaging them with the vehicle's TOW missiles. The vehicle can also act as a mobile repair station/ammunition resupply vehicle/ambulance if it carries Engineers/Supports/Medics inside. Gallery BF2 LAV front.png BF2 LAV side.png BF2 LAV rear.png BF2 LAV-25 Operation Clean Sweep.png|3 LAV-25s on Operation Clean Sweep. LAV-25 Render BF2.jpg|A render of the LAV-25. Battlefield Play4Free The LAV-25 is an IFV featured in Battlefield Play4Free. Its Russian counterpart is the BTR-90. Its main weapon is a M242 Bushmaster 25mm Chain Gun that does 60 damage; the alternate weapon is a BGM-71 TOW unlockable via Training. It also has four passenger seats armed with light machine guns. It often comes off worse in a fight with a BTR-90 because the cannon have a significantly slower rate of fire than the cannon found on the BTR-90. Both the main gun and the missile launcher are effective against armored targets. It can carry 4 passengers. Passengers can fire M16 rifles through the firing ports. It takes 2 shots to kill infantry with the main gun unless a headshot is scored. To fire the TOW missile launcher, one needs to put at least one point to the TOW missile training. The TOW missile works in a similar way like the ones found in stationary emplacements, in which the missile will follow the crosshair after being fired. Compared to the Russian BTR-90, the LAV-25 has a lesser target profile, and thus harder to hit. The LAV-25 is also faster than the BTR-90 when moving in water, though also a bit slower on land. The LAV-25's autocannon has a slower rate of fire than that of the BTR-90, though reload time between salvoes is similar. Also, two of the firing ports on the LAV-25 are located on the rear, allowing the passengers to fire at enemies behind it. Gallery LAV25FrontSide.png|Front side perspective LAV25SideView.png|Side view perspective Battlefield 3 The LAV-25 is an IFV featured in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer The LAV-25 first appears during the mission Operation Swordbreaker, wherein the Blackburn and his unit are transported into the deployment zone via an LAV-25. The Misfit units are transported by both LAV and Growler during the later events of Battlefield 3 with their primary appearance being in Rock and a Hard Place, where two of them support the push through Russian airborne units. The two survive, but are destroyed by a Su-25 Frogfoot towards the end of the mission. A lot more LAVs can be seen coming slowly out of the forest, providing constant suppressive fire on both sides of the area that Blackburn and the other Marines are fighting through. They can't be damaged or destroyed and are unable to reach due to the field limit. They also never damage any enemies. Multiplayer It is the Infantry Fighting Vehicle for the USMC team. Like other IFVs, it is amphibious and can travel through water. Like the BTR-90, the LAV-25 is a wheeled vehicle and thus, is allowed to travel at a higher top-speed than tracked vehicles such as Main Battle Tanks or the BMP-2M. The 25mm HE Shells for the cannon are unlocked by default for the vehicle, or can equip APFSDS-T Shells as a secondary weapon for a more effective anti-vehicle role. APFSDS-T shells travel at an increased velocity and deal higher damage against vehicles, but do not deal any explosive splash damage of the 25mm HE Shells. For the vehicle's secondary weapon, the Coaxial LMG is unlocked 14400 points, and can be used against infantry and light vehicles. Alternatively, for anti-armor purposes, the TOW Missile or Guided Missiles can be equipped. Zoom Optics are the first vehicle optic to be unlocked but may be replaced with Thermal Optics. Reactive Armor provides additional protection to the vehicle on all four sides instead of the usual three as of Main Battle Tanks. This is essential for survival in maps or game modes where close-quarters combat with infantry is expected, or if a heavy presence of heavy and light armor are part of the map. For countermeasure, IR Smoke is unlocked at 2300 points, which temporarily spoofs and jams enemy lock-on weapons and can hide the vehicle from enemies, even against Thermal Optics temporarily. The gunner is always armed with a secondary heavy machine gun turret, Whilst passengers may fire light machine guns with unlimited ammo through the firing ports and still be completely protected. Vehicle Unlocks *800 points - IR Smoke *2300 points - ATGM Launcher *4700 points - Belt Speed *8300 points - Coaxial LMG *13100 points - Thermal Optics *19200 points - Proximity Scan *26900 points - Zoom Optics *36000 points - Maintenance *47000 points - APFSDS-T Shell *60000 points - Thermal Camo *74000 points - Guided Missile *90000 points - Reactive Armor Gallery Bf3LAV25Back.png|Rear view of LAV-25 BF3LAV25Front.png|Front view of LAV-25 BF3LAV25FP.png|First-Person camera of LAV-25 BF3LAV25FPNV.png |Thermal Optics of LAV-25 Battlefield 4 The LAV-25 is an IFV featured in Battlefield 4. It is the Infantry Fighting Vehicle for the USMC team. Like other IFVs, it is amphibious and can travel through water. Like the BTR-90 and ZBD-09, the LAV-25 is a wheeled vehicle and thus, is allowed to travel at a higher top-speed than tracked vehicles such as Main Battle Tanks. The 25mm HE Shells for the cannon are unlocked by default for the vehicle, or can equip APFSDS-T Shells for a more effective anti-vehicle role or Canister Shells for a more anti-infantry orientated role once unlocked respectively. APFSDS-T shells travel at an increased velocity and deal higher damage against vehicles, but do not deal any explosive splash damage of the 25mm HE Shells. Canister shells act like a shotgun, dealing damage in a spread, effective against infantry and light vehicles, but are ineffective against heavy vehicles. All shells from the main cannon are loaded in twelve-round salvos. For the vehicle's secondary weapon, the Coaxial LMG is unlocked by default, and can be used against infantry and light vehicles. Alternatively, for anti-armor purposes, the TOW Missile or Zuni Rockets can be equipped. Zoom Optics are unlocked by default, but may be replaced with IRNV Optics or Thermal Optics. For countermeasures, IR Smoke is unlocked by default, which temporarily spoofs and jams enemy lock-on weapons and can hide the vehicle from enemies, even against IRNV or Thermal optics temporarily. The Fire Extinguisher can help the vehicle recover from being disabled. The Smokescreen does not counteract lock-on or thermal imaging, but provides effective visual cover, and makes the vehicle immune to critical damage. Active Protection will defeat all incoming anti-tank or high-explosive projectiles for a short time while active (with the exception of TV Missiles which are classified as a 'vehicle' instead of a 'weapon/projectile' by the game engine). Reactive Armor gives the vehicle a higher damage threshold from critical hits, an essential due to the lower critical hit tolerance on all sides of the vehicle compared to Main Battle Tanks. The gunner is always armed with a secondary heavy machine gun turret, and can equip one specialization. The Gunner SOFLAM can be equipped to laser-paint targets. Due to the fact the alternate secondary weapon options for IFV are limited to only two, there will be a 50% chance the driver will have TOW missiles instead of Zuni Rockets equipped, allowing for quick dispatch of air and ground targets by a Laser-Designated TOW Missile. The Belt Feeder Specialization improves the MG's reload time, Proximity Scan to scan for enemies around the vehicle (pointless for use in Hardcore game modes due to lack of a minimap), or Gunner Incendiary to damage or kill enemy infantry in vicinity by deploying an Incendiary Grenade. In addition, aforementioned optics may be equipped. Other passengers may fire light machine guns with unlimited ammo through the firing ports and still be completely protected. Gallery LAV-25.jpg|LAV-25 on the loadout screen BF4LAV25Back.png|Rear view of LAV-25 BF4LAV25Front.png|Front view of LAV-25 BF4LAV-25FP.png|FIrs-Person camera of LAV-25 BF4LAV25ThermOptic.png|Thermal Optics of LAV-25 |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Trivia *In ''Battlefield 3'', The wheeled LAVs such as the LAV-25, LAV-AD, and BTR-90 can be affected by a bug that can speed it up to 130 km/h. This occurs when it jumps on a sand dune, and lifts off of the ground. *Like other vehicles in Battlefield 3, the LAV-25 gains various cosmetic items located on the vehicle as more score is earned and upgrades are unlocked. Objects such as a spare tire, different kinds of bags, and other small things are added on. The same happens with most other armoured vehicles, such as all LAV's, all MBT's, and all AA tanks. External links *LAV-25 on Wikipedia ru:LAV-25de:LAV-25 Category:Infantry Fighting Vehicle Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4